Lakeview University
by DivergentRebellion
Summary: Tobias and Beatrice are joined in their adventures through their first year of Lakeview University, their choice of education. They have the same majors and are roommates, and they are faced with the tough part of life that includes making new friends and adulthood.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm kind of nervous to upload this. **

* * *

I slipped on my shoes and tossed my backpack over one shoulder. The doorbell rings and I stand up to get it. Beatrice Prior, my neighbor and best friend for over seven years, is here. This is all I need for college. Clothes, money, and Beatrice Prior. She is as dazzling as always, wearing a simple solid v-neck and a pair of jeans. We're going to the same college, Lakeview, and we're also studying the same things. Who would've thought.

"You ready?" she says as she pulls my hand in the direction of the car.

"Give me," I stumble, "a few seconds." I drop my bag and run into my room, leaving her at the door. I'm always nervous around her for some reason, especially right now. We're going on a six hour long car trip to Lakeview. I grab a box of condoms. Seeing nowhere to put it, since my bag is at the living room next to Beatrice, I spill the contents and stuff them in my pocket. I think this is the year I might finally make a move on her.

"Tobias?" she shouts into my hallway. "Hurry up! We have to get there by the morning!"

Oh, right. We're also planning on staying at a hotel for the night.

"Coming!" I yell as I run through the maze called my house. I beat her to her black Escalade.

"Why the fuck would you bring an Escalade? How many kids are you planning to have?" I joke.

"The Escalade runs better than my Nissan. Dad said we could swap cars."

"Ah, okay. Who's driving?"

"We can swap when we're halfway to the hotel."

I'm so excited. I love driving Cadillacs, especially Beatrice's Escalade. It really does run so smoothly.

"Too bad I can't bring my bike." I fake pout and point towards my motorcycle. That thing is a rusted mess and deserves to be thrown away.

"Ha, ha, very funny. Now get your ass in my car," she says as she shoves me in the passenger's seat. I toss my backpack towards the back seats.

I only brought a few things in my backpack, and that's because I'm planning on hitting the Apple store once I get to Rockside, the city next to Lakeview. I want my textbooks all in one spot. Beatrice, on the other hand, prefers real life and solid books. I wouldn't blame her, but I really don't feel like carrying thousands of textbooks. Plus, I can play games on my iPad if I'm bored during class, which is awesome. I can also carry her textbooks if she gets tired.

I really need to make a move on her. I think I love her, but I don't know. I shouldn't even have brought the condoms. Who the hell brings condoms? What if she notices? I'm a virgin!

Once she finally packed everything in her huge ass car, she starts the engine and gets going.

Ten minutes into the ride. I'm pretty sure now's the time.

"Beatrice?"

"Yeah? By the way, since we're going to college, I think we both should get new nicknames. So we can have our true names to ourselves only, you know?" she says. She baffles me sometimes. I really do love her.

"Sure. I think you should go with Tris," I say. "Hot, sexy, Tris."

A noticeable blush creeps onto her face. I think I've done it.

"Yeah? Well I guess that's a good nickname…" she mumbles.

"You think so?"

"Yup. And I've got one for you," Tris says, with more confidence than before.

"And what's that?"

"Four."

"Four? Like the number?" I laugh.

She blushes again. "Yeah, well… erm, you know, there's reasoning.. behind.. uhh.. you know, the nickname," she stammers.

I make a movement with my hands, motioning for her to continue talking. It takes a minute or two for her to notice, the silence in the car deafening. At least, she talks.

"You have different personalities depending on who you're with. Your friends, your best friends, your family, and me. Four different personalities," she whispers. She's noticed so much more about me than I thought.

"Wow…" I really am speechless.

Ever since Tris moved onto my street, we've become the best of friends. But, with this statement, I think she likes me. I hope so. I obviously keep her separate from my other best friend, Zeke, who is a guy. I don't want them to get together, and I know whatever Zeke likes, he gets. Tris is mine.

Wow. I can't believe I just thought that.

Tris is nobody's, I guess. But she's always has me thinking about her, whether it be her striking looks or amazing personality. Oh, and her choice of words. Which reminds me, I have to make a move on her. Right now.

"Tris, wait, I had to say something before."

"Mhm?" She strums her hands on the steering wheel, going along with the beat of a song that I don't recognize.

"Well, ah…" I scratch the back of my neck and try to think of something to get me out of this situation. "You know how, in Lakeview, they have mixed genders in their dorms? A girl can have a guy roommate and vice versa. Well, I thought it would be cool if you would be my roommate. I mean, if you wanted to, because you really don't have to. I know you have to make friends, but I mean I thought it would be really cool if…"

"Yes!" She cuts me off and leans over the center console and kisses me on the cheek. "Of course, Tobias!"

Once she's back in her seat and driving safely, I feel myself blushing. I sneak a glance at her, and I see she is too.

It's been about thirty minutes into the ride, and I'm hungry. My stomach doesn't disagree, with the sounds it's making. I still haven't made my move.

"Tris, pleaseeeeee let's stop and get food. I'm starving and I could eat anything right now. Even you." I kick my feet on the ground and pretend to have a tantrum. She swerves into a Wendy's parking lot as soon as I say this.

"Me too."

We walk in and it's packed with people, so I tell her my order (chicken nuggets and french fries with a Sprite) and say that I have to go to the bathroom, which I do. I take an extra long time, mostly because I'm thinking about how to make my move.

When I walk out of the bathroom, Beatrice is almost at the front of the line. I step in right next to her after telling everybody behind me that I was with her.

I lean close to her ear and whisper, "by the way, I think you look dazzling in that outfit."

She freezes and stands very still as a blush creeps onto her face.

What the fuck did I do? She's going to reject me. Oh my God. I just ruined everything. Our friendship. Our chance to be.

Holy. Shit.

She turns away and grabs our to-go bag and jogs into the car. I keep my pace right behind her, and sit in the driver's seat while she sits shotgun.

She turns to me and whispers, "You think I look dazzling in a shitty t-shirt and jeans?"

"Not just dazzling," I whisper in return. "Extravagant. Lovely. Beautiful."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to those who favorited/followed and reviewed my story. It means a lot to me.**

* * *

"Really?" she mumbles as she chews her Wendy's hamburger.

"Really." I confirm as I start the engine.

I pull out my chicken nuggets and french fries from the bag, and put them aside as I rip the bag so it is flat. I put my food on top and squirt ketchup on the paper bag and shove two chicken nuggets in my mouth at a time.

"That's gross!" Tris shouts and food flies out of her mouth onto my arm.

"Ewwww!" I wipe her chewed food off of my arm onto the Escalade's center console.

"Dad is going to kill me!"

I believe her. Who knows what my dad would have done if he saw a speck of dust on his car. So, I grab some tissues from my pocket and wipe it off of her car. I leave the Wendy's parking lot and head in the direction of Lakeview.

"What's that?" she points, long finished with her hamburger.

"What?"

"This." I glance at what she's holding. A condom. She picked up a condom.

Oh.

My.

God.

"That's interesting. What size are they?" I joke and press my foot on the accelerator.

"Tobias, is this yours?" She rips it open. "Oh my god. It's wet."

Wow. Tris must have never seen a condom before. Well, I really haven't seen one either. Which confirms my thoughts.

Tris is a virgin, just like I am.

"Yeah. You know, for protection," I dismiss.

"Who are you planning on protecting against?"

I have never lied to Beatrice, and I don't think I want to start.

"Nobody in particular. It's just in case."

She throws the condom into her empty hamburger box and seems to be contemplating whether she shouldn't say something or whether she should. The latter wins.

"Tobias, you know you can tell me anything. I won't judge you. I've known you for so long."

I believe her. She knows about my life. She knows about my father. She knows that he abuses me. She knows that I don't want her to rat him out, because she knows that he's the mayor of our town. She knows about my dead mother, and she knows she shouldn't talk about it.

Tris has been the only non family member that's been in my room. Tris is the only person who hasn't hurt me in my room.

When I showed Tris my scars across my back made by my father, she didn't blame me. She didn't tell me I should suck it up and be a man. She brushed her fingers across them and gave me her pity. I don't want anybody's pity, especially not Beatrice's pity.

"Beatrice, those condoms were just in case. I promise." I can't believe I just lied to her. Almost lied. I'm going to hell.

Those condoms had been for us. For Beatrice and I, once I've expressed my love for her. Except I already have, I think, and she hasn't given me a response.

I want to have sex with Beatrice Prior. I want to make love to her.

"Tobias, it's almost 10:00 PM. I think we should go to a hotel and call it a night."

We left late, really late, about 6:00 PM, but it was still easy to avoid the inevitable. I would have to go to a hotel and sleep in the same room as Beatrice Prior.

"Okay." I go to a rest stop exit and park my car in front of Days Inn. Tris opens the trunk and grabs her luggage, and I pull my backpack over one shoulder. I take the luggage out of her hands and run to the building, knowing she would never let me carry her luggage when her arms were working perfectly fine.

"Tobias!" she yells into the dark night.

"Yes, my dear?" I respond jokingly and wait for Tris at the doors. When she catches up, I open the door for her and let her walk in before me.

"You're such an asshole," she says.

When I walk up to the desk, I sign my name in as Mr. Eaton.

"Sign in your name as Mrs. Eaton so they give us a discount," I whisper to Beatrice. She signs in as Mrs. Eaton and my breath hitches in my throat.

Maybe one day Beatrice Prior will be Beatrice Eaton. My Tris.

I collect our key from the clerk and walk to the elevator, Tris's bags in hand. I throw my backpack onto the elevator floor and gently place Tris's luggage, not similar to the way I tossed my backpack.

"You prick. I hate you so much and you know it," she jokes.

As soon as I walk into our room for the night, I realize how tired I am. I don't ignore my stress caused by the presence of Tris. I love her but if I do love her then our relationship as friends is ruined.

But I love her.

She opens my backpack and grabs one of the shirts that I rarely use and hurries to the bathroom. A few seconds later, she comes out, wearing only my shirt.

Only my shirt.

And underwear, of course, but she has no pants on.

She covers her legs self consciously and runs to her bed. She covers herself with the quilt, even though it's about ninety degrees outside. I strip down to my boxers and lay over the cover. Tris is the only person that has seen me shirtless, and this is the first time she's seen me without pants. I sneak a glance at Tris and notice she is staring at me.

"You like what you see?" I joke, although I'm scared of her response.

"Mmhhmmm..." she mumbles and stirs. "Go to sleep, Tobias."

"Good night, Tris," I say into the darkness, and I know I will not sleep.

As if reading my thoughts, she says, "Tobias, get some sleep. "

"No," I whisper, unsure if she heard me.

"Fine. I will."

While I'm laying in bed, I can't help but sneak a glance at her. I know she's awake, but I try to ignore it. She is so beautiful, everything in comparison to her seems ugly. She is so brave. I love her.

But I don't know what to do now.

Tris is my first love. Her parents like me, I think, so they're not a problem. They don't know about my father, so they don't know if I have any mental issues or not. If Tris and I are together, I'm scared that I will lash out at her like Marcus lashed out at my mother. Death put my mother out of her misery.

I don't want to be like Marcus. I hope I haven't been like Marcus.

"Tris?"

"Yeah?" she whispers.

"Can I join you in your bed? Um, you know, just to sleep. I, um, I can't sleep right now, alone. I keep, um, thinking about Marcus. You know, we could just sleep. Nothing.. um.. more."

"Tobias Eaton, stumbling on his own words? Impossible," she says, but she opens her arms and I almost jump into them.

* * *

**By the way, this story is all in Tobias/Four's POV. I might make a few scenes in Tris's POV, but I don't know yet.**


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as I'm in her bed, I regret it.

Oh my God, you don't know how much I regret it. As soon as I'm in, she starts shaking. I get up to leave. I don't want her to be uncomfortable around me.

"No, don't," she whispers, and I'm sure she didn't mean for me to hear. I settle back in and embrace her with my arms, trying to be as gentle as possible.

"Okay," I breathe. I wanted this to be enjoyable, but it obviously isn't. I just screwed things up big time. She is obviously so scared, and she continues shaking as I stroke her arm and squeeze her hand tight with mine. It's as if she's going against her own body and forcing herself to stay with me. She hates me that much. I don't know why she wants me to stay anyway.

Finally, she settles in my arms and stops shaking. Her even breaths tell me that she fell asleep.

"I love you, Beatrice," I breathe and I kiss her forehead and settle into my own sleep.

* * *

When I wake up, it's exactly 5:00 AM. Marcus would always beat me if I woke up any later. He would never beat me on my back in the mornings when I woke up later than 5:00; he would beat me on my chest. I don't know why, and I guess my body got used to it. He did not leave any scars on my chest.

I quickly slip out of Tris's deathly grasp, making sure not to wake her, although my body screams in protest. I want to stay with her. I slip into the bathroom and take a quick shower.

Fuck. I forgot my towel.

I take about ten minutes to take my shower (Marcus would always beat me if I wasted more water, calling me selfish), and jump up and down in the shower until there are only water droplets left on my skin. When I hear ruffling on the other side of the bathroom door, I know Tris is awake. I hear the door to our room close. She probably went to go get ice or something.

I sprint to my backpack and spill everything out of it. The towels _had _to be on the bottom. I grab one and sprint back into the bathroom, but I'm not quick enough. As soon as I turn around, Tris is there, staring. Right at my dick. I look down. _Fuck. _I have a huge hard-on.

"Like what you see?" I repeat what I said last night to cover up my nervousness.

"Mhmmm..." she mumbles and turns away and I jog into the bathroom to dry the rest of my body.

As soon as I'm finished drying myself, it's about 5:20.

"Did I wake you?" I say from the inside of the bathroom.

"It's not a problem, Tobias," she says with a hint of nervousness.

"Yes it is a problem, Tris. We didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

"It's not a problem."

These are the types of fights Tris and I have. She's always dismissing me when I'm trying to take care of her.

"Tobias, hurry up in there. I want to take a shower!" she almost yells.

"Fine." I open the door and forget to hold up my towel, so it falls down again.

"Okay, well, um, I'm just going to, take a shower now..." she mumbles and brushes past me and glances down at my dick again.

I decide not to waste any time and quickly throw on a pair of boxers, shorts, and pants. I walk up to the mirror on the outside of the bathroom door and run a hand through my hair. Perfect.

I always go for the just-fucked look.

I grab all my stuff from the floor and stuff them back into my backpack, when I hear Tris.

"Tobias!" she yells from the inside of the bathroom, the shower still running.

"Yes, my dear?"

"I forgot my towel."

"Well you're just going to have to get it!" I shout. I hope the neighbors hear us.

"Tobias, move your ass for once and grab me the fucking towel before I run out there myself and make you all wet!"

"I'm not moving!" I say. Tris has always had a problem with her body. I'm not sure why. She is so beautiful, and yet she always tries to cover herself. I have to tell her that she's beautiful. This is a way to boost her confidence, I hope.

Tris runs into the main room with the shower curtain around her. There's no point. The shower curtain is clear plastic.

"Tobias, I fucking hate you so much."

"I love you too," I say sarcastically. She blushes.

Why the hell did she blush?

Shit.

She probably heard me last night.

"Tris. Come here." I make a motion with my hand. She walks over with her dripping hands still tightly wrapped around the shower curtain.

I take her hands with mine and gently pull them away from her body, so the shower curtain falls to the floor.

"You're beautiful, Tris," I whisper.

"No, I'm not," she says, barely audible and she runs into the bathroom after grabbing her towel.

I can't believe her. Tris is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and she doesn't even believe it.

I think I hear her crying.

"Tris!" I yell, making sure she's able to hear me from the bathroom.

"What?!" she screams, anger and tears dripping from her voice. She walks out of the bathroom with her clothes on.

"Tobias, can't you see? You're hilarious!"

I'm so confused.

"Tobias. Look at me." I look at her, I really look at her, and I don't know where she's getting at.

"Tobias. I don't know where your head is going." She taps my head. "Tobias, you're calling me beautiful. Don't you hear how crazy you sound?"

"Nope. I think I'm being pretty rational," I reply calmly.

"What the fuck!"

"Tris, why are you getting mad? You really are beautiful. Why can't you just accept it?" I ask.

Tris is so confident in any aspect except for her own body. She doesn't love her own skin.

"Tobias, listen to me. You're the most handsome person I've ever seen, and-" she pauses for a breath, "and you think _I'm _beautiful. You can easily go get yourself a pretty brunette and here you are, talking to me."

Wow. She thinks I'm handsome.

_She thinks I'm handsome. _

"Tris. I love you." I blurt out.

"What?" She steps back.

"You heard me."

I feel so dizzy and I lay back into the bed. She doesn't love me. There was clearly rejection in her voice.

I've just been friendzoned. Oh my God. I just ruined our whole friendship. I knew this would happen.

"Tobias, you're crazy."

"No. I'm not."

"Yes you are, because I love you too."

* * *

**I really hate all the dialogue. I'm sorry about that.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating in a while. **

**Thank you for all the positive reviews. I take all of them into consideration. (that sounds like bullshit but it's not, I promise)**

* * *

"What?" I say as I stand up and glance at the my watch to make sure I'm not dreaming (you can't tell time in dreams, don't ask me how I know).

"You heard me. Would you like me to say it slowly? I. Love. You. Tobias," she says in mock exasperation.

"Good. Wow. Great." I rub my eyes and sit back down. "Thank God for that," I mutter.

"Thank God indeed," she whispers.

Let me tell you how I fell in love with Tris.

* * *

First of all, I fell hard. Right off of my roof.

My mother used to have a garden on the flat part of our roof and my father threatened to hit me if I didn't pull out the weeds and pick all of the fruits. So I listened to him, of course. What else could I do?

Beatrice was walking down the street, one rolling bag in each hand. Her parents were behind her, of course, carrying about a dozen boxes, but all I could focus on was her.

_Her._

The way she walked and the way she held herself was beyond beautiful. In a crowd full of people, you could immediately spot her. She stood out, and not in the bad way.

She was my light.

As I was looking, no, _staring_, at her, I didn't realize I was walking until it was too late. I walked right off of my roof. Fell right in front of Beatrice. She was about to step on me (not on purpose, of course). Since I was gardening, I had some garden tools in hand. My face fell right on top of them as I used my hands to break my fall and take all of the impact from the fall. I didn't realize I was gripping the sharp objects until I felt the pain on my skin.

Good thing those didn't give me scars, or else Marcus would not be happy.

Beatrice dropped her luggage and lunged towards me. _On top of me_. Although that would have felt amazing at a different time, the minimal weight she had _hurt._ A lot.

"Call an ambulance!" she said. Her voice was music to my ears, and in fact, it was the first thing I heard her say.

"No," I groaned. "Don't call anybody." She didn't. They didn't.

My dad would have locked me in the closet if he found out about it. I would rather get beaten that be locked in there. When he saw my scabs, he asked me about them. I told them it was a bully at school, and he whipped me for being a pussy.

I turned around, face to the sky, and held out my hand.

"Hi. I'm Tobias. Nice to meet you. Crazy introduction, isn't it?" I winked and she took my hand and shook it.

"Beatrice Prior. Just moved in. Awesome introduction, although your face is a little bit damaged. Can I take you inside?" She glances at her parents for approval, and they nod.

"Sure," I nod, and the belt marks I took that night were completely worth it.

* * *

"When do you want to head off?" I ask her. Can't wait to drive that Cadillac, which was practically made of money.

"Give me a few minutes to do my makeup," she says, and I know it won't take a long time. She doesn't use makeup.

"Hold on." I grab her arm and spin her around. I crash my face to hers and kiss her passionately.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that," I breathe out. She nods in agreement.

I keep my face to her and inhale her scent. I'm sure I won't ever forget it - raspberries, and somehow, peaches.

"Okay. We better get going." She nods again, and I'm sure she forgot about doing her "makeup". She zips her bag, slings it over her shoulder, and tosses her keys to me.

"Let's get going," she whispers to herself.

When we're in the car, I start asking her what I've been wondering this whole morning.

"So, we're a couple now, right?" I ask and I sneak a glance at her as I start the engine to the Escalade.

"Um, yeah." She looks as if she's about to start sweating with nervousness.

"Hey. Tris." I put a hand around her shoulders and squeeze. "Loosen up." I wink. She rolls her eyes.

"So, are you joining any sororities?" I ask.

"Are you kidding? Of course not!" she says, exaggerating her point with her hands.

"Okay, okay. Didn't think you were that kind of girl anyway."

"What kind of girl am I, Tobias?"

"You're my girl."

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm really sorry for not updating. I'm on vacation and I forgot all about this story.**

* * *

"Tobias, I don't think I can keep up with your niceness," Tris says seriously.

"You're just too mean," I wink, trying to lighten up the conversation.

She turns to me and gives me a wary look. "I'm serious. I don't know... about any of this."

I take her words into consideration. Of course I've had my share of girlfriends in middle school, but those only lasted a few weeks each. I basically have no experience. I'm sure Tris has at least had her first kiss.

"Okay then. Tell me about your first kiss and we can go off from there," I say, glancing at her.

She blanches. "My first kiss?"

"Yeah." I drum my thumbs on the steering wheel.

"Well, ah, you know... what is there to say? It was just a kiss. On the lips, of course." She blushes.

"Oh really?" I smirk. Her blush darkens. The highway is completely empty so I slam on the brakes just to mess with her.

"What the fuck, Tobias?!" she yells. I give her a crooked smile and pull over.

"I'm going to tickle you until you tell me how your first kiss really went!" I exclaim.

"Shit," she mutters. I open my door, leave the car, and jog over to the other side. I whip open her door dramatically and pounce on top of her.

I sit and stare at her just for the hell of it, then I remember why I'm really here. I tickle her neck, poke her stomach, and jab my fingers in her arm pits. This is the most I've touched her, and I try to ignore that.

Her laughing is like music to my ears. I don't hear it often. I stop tickling her to give her a minute to breathe.

I think she's scared of me becoming jealous or something.

"About that first kiss?" I wink.

"It was with a guy," she blurts.

I roll my eyes and motion for her to continue.

She recovers quickly and says, "I think his nickname was Five or something. What a strange name!"

Wow... I was Tris's first kiss. And she was mine.

I hop off of her lap and jog back to the drivers seat and start the engine.

"I lied about the car," Tris says.

What the hell is she trying to say? Did she steal it?

"I got it for you for your birthday."

Holy fuck!

I slam on the brakes. The highway is empty anyway.

"What the fuck, Tris?" I say in exasperation. This car is almost 100 thousand dollars! I didn't think she could afford that.

"Tobias, don't get mad. It's a birthday present."

Not once in my life have I ever received a birthday present over ten dollars. My friends usually got me some food or something. My dad hit me if I expected one from him.

"Tris, I'm getting mad. Why did you spend so much money on me?"

I'm forever indebted to her now. I can't give her anything. Sure, my dad is the mayor of the town. It's not like he gives me any money. I'm dirt poor.

Thank God I got this scholarship.

She doesn't respond. Tears start streaming down her face.

"Tobias, why can't you just accept a gift? I spent a lot of thought into this. I knew you liked my dad's car, so I spent some money to get you one for your birthday," she says, sobbing.

"Baby, don't cry." I pull over and hug her, the center console separating us. I wipe the tears off her cheeks using my thumbs.

"Wipe your face on my shirt," I murmur, and she proceeds to do so.

"I thought you would like it," she whispers against my chest.

"You think I don't like it?" I'm surprised now. I pull her off of my chest so she can look at me in the eyes.

She nods.

"Tris, you don't understand. I love it so much. I'm so thankful to have you, Tris. That's all I need. You didn't need to buy me such an expensive car. I love the car.

"Marcus never got me anything for my birthday. I think he forgot about it or something. But I'm just not used to this kind of treatment. That's all it is. Maybe one day I will finally accept the car." I'm whispering now.

"You never told me this much information at once," she whispers.

"I don't want to see you cry."

* * *

**I need help writing a "crucial" part of the story. If you're willing to do so, feel free to message me for the details.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for following my story. I really appreciate it. **

**Your reviews are so motivational. Thank you FanfictionReaderTFIOS for reviewing each one of my chapters, and thank you rabsally1999 for reviewing my story more than once. **

**I can't mention everybody but all of you are so motivational for me to continue the story. I'm writing this for you, and it is very pleasing knowing that I've done a good job. **

* * *

I've finally gotten over the fact that Tris spent over fifty thousand dollars on me. I can't believe I have my own ride. I didn't even realize the fact that this car only has like 60 miles on it, and all of those miles are from driving it to college.

I think I've fallen deep. My friend Zeke would say that I'm so screwed. But I really enjoy this pleasurable feeling and I'm taking advantage of it. Who knows what my father would do if he finds out.

We're about five minutes away from Rockside (according to the GPS) where I'm going to do a quick stop at the Apple Store to pick up an iPad.

Soon enough, I'm kissing Tris awake.

"We're at the Apple Store," I murmur against her lips. Her big grey eyes open and I feel as if I'm getting lost in them.

I shake out of my daze and turn off the engine. I can't believe there's even an Apple Store here. I bet the population of this town is 500.

Tris exits the car with me and we walk hand in hand through the entrance. We are immediately greeted by a teenager wearing a blue shirt.

"Welcome to the Apple Store. Do you need any help?"

"Yeah," I say, a little too harshly. I see him flinch against my voice. Oops. I haven't really talked in normal volume for a few hours.

"I'd like to buy an iPad," I say quietly to make up for the scene I caused.

"Okay, great!" I see his eyes light up at the future commission he will be receiving. "Which generation are you looking for? We are currently selling the iPad 2 and the 4."

"The most recent one, so yes, the 4." The $500 cash in my wallet feels heavy against my back pocket.

"Okay, give me a second." He holds up a finger and jogs into the back room.

Tris pulls my hand towards the iPads they have on the table for customer use.

"Look," she whispers in awe. I don't think she was put around a lot of technology as she grew up. Neither was I.

"I think this is the one I'm getting." I point to the one with the small plug for the charger on the bottom.

I kiss Tris's cheek, mostly for my benefit. I am so excited to have this technology!

The store clerk comes jogging by. I don't think he can find us, so I wave my hands in the air subtly.

He is sweating and he has the iPad box in his left hand. I think this is his first sale or something.

Shit. I know who this guy is.

"Did you go to Smith Regional High?" I say, anger dripping from my voice. This guy used to steal my homework, so I beat him up a few times.

"Umm... yes," he says, and I see him finally recognize me. He backs away with fear in his eyes.

"Here." I shove the $500 in his hands and I hear him gasp at the amount of money he is holding. I grab the iPad out of his arms and grumble, "Keep the change."

As I'm dragging Tris out of the store, I hear him shout, "Wait! You need to sign this so the alarms don't sound!"

I sigh and put my hands in the air in exasperation. He runs towards me with his iPhone in hand and I sign the blank screen with my finger. He gives me a thumbs up sign while still looking at his phone and I stop out of the store.

I think I overreacted.

"What the fuck was that?" Tris says as I start our route to Lakeview. 20 minutes.

"What was what?"

"That huge scene in there! You were acting like such a little kid!"

Tris went to Smith Regional High, but I don't think she's ever seen him.

She lowers her voice, and without explanation, she says, "Shit. Was that the guy that kept throwing out your homework?"

"How did you know about that?" I don't usually tell people about my problems.

"You told me about it during lunch one day when you thought I wasn't paying attention." She laughs and kisses my cheek.

What the fuck? I guess I go off into rants. I didn't know that.

Anger long gone from her voice, she says excitedly, "Can I open the iPad? Please?" She looks at me with "puppy dog eyes" but she looks cute regardless. I take out my phone and snap a picture.

"Tobias! That's so dangerous! You just risked damaging your new car!" she says in mock horror.

"You were so cute though," I say, frowning.

"Whatever. I'm opening the iPad no matter what you say!"

* * *

**Not much Tobias/Tris loving here in preparation for their first day in Lakeview. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Anyone who thinks they have the potential to write or have written anything please message me. I'm in desperate need for a writer to write a small few sections in some chapters. You will obviously be given credit, no questions asked. **

**Thank you all for the nice reviews. (I'm not forgetting you, FoureverDivergent). **

* * *

"Fine," I mumble, trying to hide my amusement. Tris's eyes light up in excitement as she roughly tears off the clear packaging of the box.

I park the car so I can put my full attention towards watching her amusement. She uses her fingernails to tear the tape off of the box. I have my camera ready to snap a picture of her when she first opens it.

"Oh my god..." she mumbles. I quickly take a picture and show her how it works.

"Wait," I say. "There's still more stuff under the iPad."

I hand her the iPad and I toss the manuals towards the back of the car somewhere. Honestly, everyone knows how to use an iPad. I quickly toss the charger into my backpack and put the iPad box in the trunk of the car.

"Here," I whisper. I guide her fingers to the top of the iPad, where it turns on. Her eyes widen at the screen.

"Tris, I don't think you were meant to be born in this century." I laugh. She narrows her eyes at me but smiles.

Phew.

Much to the excitement of Tris, I let her set up the iPad and she gets a bunch of apps. Good thing I got the one with 4G.

"Tris, I don't have a period. I don't need a tracker!" I say in between laughs.

"You're not the only one that's going to be using this iPad," she says playfully.

I buy all my textbooks on iBooks and we get going to Lakeview.

Ten minutes into the twenty minute drive, Tris finally interrupts the silence.

"What were those condoms in your pocket for?" she says, preoccupied by the iPad.

"You." I blurt out.

She looks up. "Were you planning on pounding me to oblivion or something?" she mutters, anger evident.

"I just dumped the whole box in my pocket. I was rushed by this super hot girl at my door," I wink.

She blushes and changes the subject. "Who was your first kiss? You asked me about mine but you never told me yours."

She doesn't even realize that she's the one, she's my first kiss.

I feel a blush creeping up on my face.

I have the perfect idea. One time I accidentally kissed Tris on the cheek during freshman year.

"It was during freshman year. I slipped and my lips brushed this girls cheek." I don't think she remembers this, because I see her eyes flash with jealousy.

She finally has the guts to say, "Really? What was her name?"

"Her name was Beatrice, but now I call her Tris."

"Four, I don't get you sometimes. You're smoking hot! How was I your first kiss?"

The heat on my neck is probably noticeable.

"Don't call me Four," I murmur. She looks hurt. I explain. "I like to hear my name on your lips."

Finally, we pull into the Lakeview parking lot. I sling my backpack over my shoulder and grab her luggage and run towards the entrance, her not far behind me. Anyone glancing at us would think we are crazy.

I don't want Tris to have to carry any burdens, ever.

I grab mine and Tris's schedules and room keys and head up. I turn around and toss her hers and shout "Room 42!" We race up the stairs, ignoring the elevator, because our room is on the fourth floor anyway.

We finally reach the door to our room.

"Asshole," Tris mutters, out of breath.

"You're just going to have to deal with me," I proclaim.

Our room is simple and pretty boring. I'm sure Tris has some decorations in that heavy luggage. On the left there is one bed, a bookshelf, a desk, and a closet. The right side mirrors the left.

"I call left side," I say as I toss my backpack in the direction of the bed. It's not like I have anything important in there. The iPad is in Tris's purse.

"I doubt I'm even going to be using my bed with the amount of condoms that you have," she says under her breath. I don't think she meant for me to hear.

I throw a pillow at her. "Tris, there's only like ten condoms. I'm sure I'm going to need to buy at least nine more packages." I wink and burst into laughter. She sighs and plops on her bed.

"Tris, I'm kidding. We don't need to have sex." I change the subject. "Let's unpack all that junk you have in there," I say as I point to her three huge bags.

I plop on the floor and drag Tris next to me.

In her first bag she has her laptop, charger, and a bunch of books. I grab her laptop stuff and set it up on her desk. I take off the battery to the laptop and put it in one of the desk drawers I plug in the laptop just as Tris is watching me.

"Why did you take off that huge rectangle?"

"If you keep your laptop plugged in all the time, your battery will get screwed up, and those cost like $200. So if you just need your battery, it's in the bottom drawer."

"Where'd you learn all that stuff?"

"Marcus taught me." I don't mention how I was forced to be taught. He always had problems with his computer and if I didn't figure out how to fix it, I was hit.

But, again, I don't want people's pity.

Beatrice knows not to question me on the topic of Marcus. So, instead, she zips up the bag with the books and tosses it towards me. I catch it.

"Can you put those away? I have to go buy some drinks and stuff to fill up this mini fridge."

Holy shit! Tris brought a mini fridge. They're surprisingly light.

"Alright, see you in 10?"

"You got it." She winks and waves at me as she shuts the door.

Before she shuts it, I whisper, "I love you."

She shouts "I love you too!" in the hallway. I'm sure she woke some people up.

I put her boring books away (like her college textbooks) and pick up an interesting one. It's called Divergent.

I'm flipping through the pages when Tris comes back with a bunch of Coca Cola cans in her arms.

"Let me help you with that," I say.

"I got it. Whatcha looking at?"

Of course she has it. Ugh.

"It's one of your books, Divergent."

"Oh! I picked that up because it was so interesting. There's a girl named Tris and a boy named Four."

"Oh really? And what did Tris and Four do?" I murmur as I walk towards her.

"Fell in love."

"Sounds a lot like us," I whisper.

* * *

**A long one for you guys (wink). **


End file.
